The Sabaec Trilogy:  Blood of the Wolf
by ZephyrWriter
Summary: Almost eighty years after Balto was able to come to terms with his destiny and heritage, another wolfdog struggles to rise above his own nature. Mostly original characters in this fic. Rated for mild language, and some stronger violence later on.
1. My Child

Author's Note: Hah, my first fic has begun! Anyways, this particular story has been bothering me from a young age, and although it has evolved quite a bit, it just wouldn't go away. So, here, the Sabaec Trilogy begins.

Again, this takes place in the Balto universe, but in modern times (Early 2000s to be exact.) So, almost all original characters, but it may reference the original story.

Enjoy!

/

The pulsing of Novac's paws into the snow was what finally did him in.

The wolf was running, his brown fur laid flat against his body from the roaring wind. Low, ragged breaths force their way out in to the open, as Novac's heart continued to pound as he ran. His ears swiveled back and forth, in an effort to give him some kind of warning. He flattened himself against the snow a bit more as he continued to run, while his tan undercoat started to develop a crusting of snow along the edges.

Suddenly, Novac forced himself to a halt, the sudden silence enveloping him as his breath quieted. His ears continued to flick back and forth, and the wolf kneaded his paws a bit into the fresh snow. Hopefully, his frantic run had distracted the wraiths enough to get them away from the town, and therefore away from Aurora.

Of course, Skok, the prodigal son, had to hunt for him. After he had left his pack, Novac had though that his family could care less what he did- he had already taken a dog as a mate, so he had already betrayed his bloodline. Of course, that was before he realized that the Howl had chosen him to be the Bearer.

A twig snap from behind caused the wolf to jump slightly, but the sight of a hare leaping into the brush caused the wolf to force himself to be calm. He twisted his body around slightly, and flattened his ears for a moment.

However, by the time the Howl had made itself known, Novac was within a sprinting distance of Cedarlark, and Aurora herself. The wolf had been terrified, but couldn't stop himself from completing the journey, and consummating his relationship with Aurora, his heart and soul.

Now, he was paying for it.

A low howl echoed in the distance, and Novac tensed. The shadows seemed to lengthen a few heartbeats later, and the wolf tilted his ears forward in fear. The shadows slowing began to gather in a lopsided circle around Novac, and he closed his eyes, knowing what was coming.

A low, mournful howl sounded even louder, this time just on the edge of the shadows. Finally, the shadows solidified, leaving Novac surrounded by what looked like a slew of black wolves, with onyx eyes that stared blankly at the wolf. Slowly, he turned to gaze at his attackers, and he let out a low growl, attempting to summon his powers. However, as he continued to growl, the wraiths showed no sign of leaving, and Novac's hackles rose even more as he continued to stare at the wraiths.

After a few more minutes, Novac heard the sound of heavy paws crunching the snow, as another wolf came up from behind him. Standing still, Novac waited for a waft of scent to reach him. The scent confirmed what the wolf already suspected- _Skok._

"Evening, brother."

Novac couldn't help but let out a low snarl at the sound of his brother's voice, at he was sure that Skok saw it as he made his way past Novac, to stand between the wraiths and his brother. Skok's fur laid flat, his haunches and tail proudly straight, with the bearing of an alpha. Staring down at his brother, Skok flicked his ears back a bit, with a low chuff. "Out for an evening run, I would see?"

"You should know." Nova retorted, bringing his own body up higher, in order to gaze his brother directly in the eyes, a challenge among wolves.

Skok's eyes hardened at this, and he lifted his tail a bit in response. "My my, brother, you have been among dogs for too long, you are starting to speak like them."

Novac simply let out another snarl at this, and kept his position. "In your view, yes. But now, I want to know- why are you hunting?"

Skok let out another chuff, and began to lash his tail back and forth as he paced in front of his brother. "For the simplest reasons- You betrayed our father, our bloodline, and yet still received the Howl. Such power, in the hands of a traitor- you- will not be tolerated by the High Pack. A Bearer, taking a _dog _as a mate? Such things must be extinguished."

Novac hardened his own gaze. "You honestly think you, with your little pack of night-wraiths, can strip me of the Howl? Come now, Skok, you know that won't work."

His bravado was as much of a show as anything, for Novac couldn't properly control the Howl, at least not yet. He hadn't dared to tap into its full power, for fear of losing himself inside the spirit. However, he hoped Skok would fall for his bluff, for both his and his brother's sake.

Skok simple raised his head a bit more. "No- I was simply tasked to retrieve you, to bring you back under our family's blessing. I wish no harm on you, Novac, for you are my litter-mate- but I must complete my duty. Come back, my brother, return to your proper place, as the wild Bearer of the Howl. All will be forgiven"

Novac stared at his brother, his mind racing ahead. _All would be...? _He would be a noble again, of the Line of Juik? A vision popped into his mind, of himself standing on a jagged rock, overlooking the wilds, that he controlled. His heart hammered, but a tendril of truth slithered into his fantasy, forcing him back to reality. The tendril, the simple knowledge of other pounding hearts, little ones buried deep within Aurora's flesh, caused the wolf to let out a snarl at his brother. "No, Skok. I am sorry, but my destiny dwells here, my _family _dwells here."

Skok shut his eyes for an instant, and a low whine sounded from his muzzle. "Ah, brother, I had hoped you would see reason. But now, I have no choice."

Novac lowered his body as a howling wind sounded around the clearing, and he watched as his brother began to stalk up to him.

"When you ran off, do you think the Howl would simply allow itself to be carried off, to be passed on to halfbreeds? It couldn't free itself from you entirely, but neither could it allow itself to be lost to time. So, it took the only option left."

Skok shut his eyes again, and when he reopened them again, Novac let out a startled yelp. Instead of being a stark gold, Skok's eyes had turned pitch black. "It split itself," Skok began, his voice taking on the sound of many growling wolves. "And the High Pack with it. All have been torn in two, and we are now governed by NightPack, and MoonPack."

Skok grinned a bit. "You retained the power of MoonPack, while I was chosen by NightPack. Unlike your patrons, however, the Wolves of Night trained me in the use of the power, making what was once an equal match, now a slaughter. Breath your last, brother."

With that, Skok flicked his tail, and the wraiths surged forward. Instinctively, Novac dropped to the ground, and in his panic, three white wolves, snow-wraiths, surged into existence on either side of him. With a high pitched howl, the trio leaped to form a barrier around Novac, just as the bulk of the night wraiths jumped forward. Ice and shadow met in a fury, and Novac rose to his feet.

His heart pounding, Novac felt a primal force awaken deep within his chest, and claw it's way up to the surface. _No..._

Skok made his way towards his brother, his eyes still pitch black. Novac shut his eyes, and the Howl broke free. An instant later, Novac opened his eyes, and pure white light streamed out from them. Novac's body flicked his ears back, and the ice and wind behind him began to gurgle and tremble. The Howl was out- at least for an instant.

Long, sand-colored claws raked themselves down Novac's throat, and Skok spun back before his brother could retaliate. The sharp pain brought Novac back into control, and the wolf sputtered to the ground, the his eyes returning to gold. Skok stood above, and with a grin, bared his teeth. "Again, I am sorry, my brother."

In the instant before Skok sank his teeth just behind his brother's head, Novac was able to howl out two words, his pain and desperation left to the wind. His legacy, at least for the time being, would be the remnants of his last howl-

"_My Child!" _


	2. Chapter 1: Way of Life

Chapter 1- Way Of Life

"_My Child!"_

That last, strangled howl was what dragged Sabaec from the land of sleep into the waking world.

He surged up, his paws grasping for ground during the panic. He thrashed involuntarily, and rammed his head into one of the fallen support beams that was laying sideways, caught in the shack's frame. A low whine escaped his snout as the blow took effect, and Sabaec was finally able to get his paws underneath him. Shaking slightly from his escapade, he forced himself to gaze out into the frozen tundra, facing outward from Cedarlark into the wilds. The wolfdog finally got his breathing under control, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Growling to himself slightly, he rose to his paws, gently stretching his shoulders forward. The contrast of his black and white pelt grew sharper in the sunlight, and yawning slightly, Sabaec padded out of his shack into the snow.

The wolfdog picked up a steady pace as he made an arc, turning around to make his way into town. His underbelly blended in perfectly to the expanse of white, while his back and spine were startling from above. Sabaec knew he stood out like a sore dewclaw in the snow, so he didn't doubt that he would be noticed before entering Cedarlark.

In fact, the little padding of small paws sounded in the distance, and Sabaec turned towards the sound. A grayish-brown coat gave away the owner, and Sabaec couldn't help but smirk a bit in response. _Let her have her fun..._

He continued on, trying to ignore the sound of another dog gaining on him, and he kept up his obliviousness, even when the sounds came right up from behind him. However, his surprise was real when his stalker finally launched herself into the air, and Sabaec found himself being knocked the ground, with a force he didn't expect to come from his half-sister.

With a startled yelp, the pair landed into a snow-drift, and Sabaec coughed as some of the snow fell down into his mouth. A muffled laugh sounded from above, and Sabaec shook his head violently, and he gave a mock glare at his captor. "For God's sake, Luka, could you be more annoying?"

His sister continued to laugh, even as she sprung off of him. "Oh, you know I could, but I'm feeling merciful today."

Sabaec huffed as he rose to his paws. "And how long will that last?"

"An hour, or two, let's just see how that goes."

Sabaec shook his head a bit, but still gave his sister a weak smile. "I'll be sure to enjoy it while it lasts."

Luka rolled her eyes slightly at this, but still gave Sabaec a quick lick along his left ear, as she padded over to stand beside him. Luka was a gangly pup at the time, only about five months in age. It being her first winter, she was practically ripping up the Canadian turf with excitement, much to the annoyance of her big brother. Even now, as Sabaec watched her knead her paws over who-knows-what, he could see the anticipation in her eyes.

"So," Sabaec spoke again, padding alongside his anxious sister. "You finally got off the leash, huh?"

Luka turned to glare at Sabaec, as the wolfdog mimed a step back in "fear." "I've been free for at least a month, you know," she said dryly, "I'm almost ready to join the team, it's about time that you noticed."

"Just don't let Buck hear you say that," Sabaec teased, and he barely ducked it time to avoid Luka's incisors.

"Dad's just getting used to it," Luka growled as she returned to the turf. "He'll come around."

Before Sabaec could continue the conversation, Luka jumped in the air, and than took off towards the town. "Race you!"

Sabaec chuckled again, and than barked back. "Okay, you asked for it!" Digging his paws into the snow, Sabaec leaped forward, and then ran full speed, focusing on his sister's fading form.

Despite her head start, Luka could quickly hear the pounding paws as Sabaec gained on her. Flattening her ears, Luka stretched her paws out wide, clawing at the snow as she flattened her body. Sabaec, noticing his sister's tactic, let his tongue fall out in a loopy grin, and extended his own stride as well.

Slowly, he started to come from behind, just as the pair was reaching the home stretch of the trip. Luka gave a playful growl, and went full speed as Sabaec come up on her right haunch. The two entered Main Street in a blaze of black and gray-brown, Sabaec barely pulling ahead of Luka by a nose length.

"Hah!" the wolfdog barked, as he skidded to a halt a few meters away from the finish line.

Luka, however, wasn't as lucky. She hit an ice patch going full throttle, and soon found herself spinning out of control. Her claws scrabbling in the packed snow, she spinned down out of the street, and finally found herself with her paws splayed in a low ditch on the street side.

Sabaec, seeing his sister's crash, swiftly padded over to her side, his ears flattened against his head. "Hey, is everything all right?"

Luka raised her head, and than gave her brother a miffed look. "Well, save for the fact you beat me again, yes."

A wide grin broke out on Sabaec's face, and he swiftly crouched down to help his sister up. "You know, you were going pretty fast there," he said as the pair climbed to the top of the ditch.

Luka opened her mouth to reply, but a snide voice from the opposite side of the street interrupted her. "Jesus, could you be lying any worse?"

Sabaec flattened his ears as he turned towards the source of the noise, and he heard Luka give a low growl under her breath as well.

Sure enough, Uyak, Pakak, and Sura, three of the newest team dogs, were standing in an alleyway on the other side of the street, swiftly making their way over to Luka and Sabaec.

Uyak took the lead, and gave a wide smirk at Sabaec, even as the latter bared his teeth. "I mean, come on." Uyak started, "she got beat by the wolfdog, she so damn fast!" With that comment, Uyak and his posse began to laugh, so amused they were by their own brilliance.

Sabaec continued to growl, as he slowly made his way towards the trio. Insulting him was one thing, something he had learned to live with. However, insulting his sister, _his _babysister, was a wrong pawstep forward. Of course, Luka herself was right beside him, her hackles raised and her tail fluffed out to full width, with low growls rumbling out of her throat.

"Oooh, scary," Uyak taunted, while Pakak and Sura began to look around a bit more nervously. Obviously, the sight of the wolfdog himself coming at them was a bit nerve-racking.

Sabaec stopped a few yards away from the pair, letting his snarl to the talking. Meanwhile, Luka stood beside him, and lashed her own tail. "Oh, could you be anymore of an idiot, Uyak? Did you trade your brain out for snow on the last run?"

Uyak just smirked at Luka's jibs. "Well, it seems that the runt is standing up for her mutt brother. Wish you were a rabid half-breed too?"

Luka let out another growl, but then grinned slightly. "No, but I wouldn't mind it. It beats being a purebred SOB."

Uyak's back bristled slightly at this. "Hey, watch your snout. Whether you like it or not, your brother's a half-breed, a damn stray. He's worth nothing."

Luka glanced back at Sabaec, to see him stony now, frozen in his crouch. "Oh, really?" Luka snarled , getting more indignant. "I can think of one wolfdog that was worth something. Ever heard of Nome, Uyak?"

Uyak blinked a bit at that, and then snarled a second later. "Don't start on your damn lineage, Luka. Sure, one wolfdog eighty years ago made a serum run, but it was a fluke, big whoop. Doesn't change the fact that our current mutt is a flea-infested piece of crap."

Luka was shaking now. "Oh, you would see that he's not piece of crap, if you weren't so busy smelling everyone's as-"

"EH!"

That sharp bark was what finally brought Sabaec out of his stupor, and the wolfdog shook his head as he came out of his crouch. Both Uyak and Luka froze, while Pakak and Sura began to slink away in fear. They knew that voice, and from past experience, they were going, fast.

Sabaec finally glanced black, and let out a low sigh of relief as he recognized the gray-brown husky bearing down on the group. Buck was running down Main Street, his tail erect, and his hackles raised. The pelt he shared with his daughter, Luka, was slighty crusted with snow, and his sky blue eyes narrowed slightly as he approached Luka and Uyak's stand off. He pushed himself in between the pair, and than glared at both Uyak and Luka. "What the heck is going on?"

Sabaec watched as Uyak shrunk, his legs slightly shaking at the sight of his team leader. "Nothing, sir, I was just going..."

Luka let out a humorless laugh. "No, you weren't, you son of a-"

"Luka!" Buck snapped, causing his daughter to finally shut her mouth. He turned back to Uyak. "I have my sucspicions, Uyak, and I've heard you taking with the other dogs. Let me make something very clear-"

Buck stalked closer to Uyak, causing the dog to fold more into himself. "Sabaec may not be related to me by blood, but he is still my son. You know who I'm descended from, so an insult about being part wolf insults me as well. Watch your tongue."

Buck stepped back, and then let out a low snarl. Uyak wasted no time in scurrying down the alley.

Buck sighed, and then turned back to his daughter, and the wolfdog he considered to be his son. He had supported Sabaec's mother, Aurora, when her first mate disappeared a year and a half ago, and had gotten close to the two pups that survived from her first litter. Despite having pups of his own now, Buck still felt like he was obligated to Sabaec, and loved him as he would Luka and her siblings.

Now, he looked at his children, his ears twitching. "Are you two alright?"

Luka wagged her tail, and gently said "Yes, Dad, we're fine." She swiftly nuzzled Buck underneath his jaw, and Buck couldn't help but grin as he returned the favor. He glanced up at Sabaec, who was shaking slightly. "How about you?"

Sabaec's voice was flat as he spoke. "Yeah...fine. I just...need to go."

Buck could only watch as Sabaec took off, heading back out to the plains. He flattened his ears, and sighed gently, while Luka fell silent as well. There was only so much a stepfather could do in these circumstances.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He had to move now.

The darkness was closing in, and Sabaec was as ready as ever. He didn't want to, but did he have a choice?

Aniu had been clear. Now was the time. Destiny called.

He let out a low huff, and disappeared into the wind, as he watched the black-and-white wolfdog run out from the town, and into the snow.


	3. Chapter 2: Animal

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. Anyways, again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also, the beginning of this chapter was inspired by the Three Days Grace song, "Animal I Have Become". I forget to do this with the two others, but other songs inspired them. "My Child," by Disturbed for the prologue, and "World So Cold," by Three Days Grace for the first chapter. I have to say, I am really enjoying writing this story, i guess that comes from having it inside your head for over five years. Anyways, enjoy._

Disclaimer: Aniu, Balto, Nava, and Niju all belong to Universal Studios, I only own the characters that you've never seen before.

Chapter 2- Animal

Sabaec just ran.

He could feel it rising, the animal, and his wolf half. For reasons Sabaec couldn't fathom, when this side mixed with his dog half, he became a beast. Everything was a threat to him, mingling into full rage. Despite retaining some of his awareness, Sabaec couldn't keep himself from lashing out. Instead, the more reasoned part of his brain could only watching horror as he turned to the primal, endangering those he loved, or so he thought.

Of course, he had never actually harmed Luka, Buck, or his mother, but he had come pretty damn close. He had been instants from burying his teeth into one of his family's necks before, and Sabaec knew it would probably happen again, though when was up in the air. And next time, the target of his rage might not be so lucky.

His paws continued to pound into the snow, as Sabaec's breath came out in ragged huffs. Why this happened to him, he honestly had no idea exactly. He had originally suspected it may have a lot to with his wolf half, but he knew that wolves in general tended to be shy creatures, not the monsters that the human legends had made them out to be. So, that left Sabaec with quite the puzzle to solve, and the solution had made itself scarce every sense the problem had reared its head.

As well, Sabaec wondered often, why _him_? The only wolfdog that he knew of, that wasn't related by blood to him, would be Buck and Luka's ancestor, the famous Balto. And not only had he saved Nome, but he was also said to have been a kind, and noble soul. Sabaec doubted that someone like that would have had the same struggles that Sabaec did, save for the acceptance of the wolf side.

Sabaec tended to have an uneasy relationship with his other side. Not because he hated wolves, but because of the circumstances of his birth. A couple months before Sabaec was born, his father, his wolf parent, had vanished during a heavy storm. His mother was left pregnant, and desolate. It was only through the intervention of Buck that she was able to pull herself together, and to stay strong for her pups. Sabaec couldn't help but grin as he thought of his stepfather. Buck had served as Aurora's loyal friend throughout her pregnancy, and then the raising of Sabaec and his brother, Shilok. Soon, however, the two grew very close, and Buck officially became Aurora's mate about 8 months ago. Luka and her litter followed soon after, making Sabaec a big brother.

Finally, the aching in his legs forced Sabaec to slide to a halt, and his panting grew exponentially. He lifted his gaze to wander among the wilds, taking in the mountains snow that surrounded Cedarlark. He was a lone speck, a simple thought in the vastness of the world surrounding him. As much as Sabaec hated to admit it, his wild roots had a very profound affect on his psyche, such as the calming affect being among the wilds immediately had on Sabaec. Out here, he was a master, so much better able to navigate his way around than any of the purebreds back in the town.

Taking a deep sniff, Sabaec allowed the scent of nature to overload his brain, and once more chain the beast within.

Sabaec quickly scanned the surroundings, as another feeling of frustration made its way into his head. Shilok. Like Sabaec, he had struggled with the opposing sides within him. Unlike Sabaec, however, Shilok had succumbed to the wolf, and had run off at the beginning of fall, which was a couple of months ago now. Shilok's disappearance had hit Aurora hard again, although this time she not only had Buck to help catch her. Luka and Sabaec had both stepped up reassure their mother, and she wasn't as distraught as she was the first time around. Still, it hurt, and Sabaec had his own pain as well.

Slowly, the young wolf dog felt his instincts return to normal, and he finally dropped his rigid stance. He needed to go back, his family was undoubtedly fretting over him. As he looked back, Sabaec silently cursed to him, knowing how his wild run out of town must have looked. So soon after Shilok's disappearance, if his mother had seen that…

Sabaec shook his head a bit. Buck would have calmed his mother, he knew that. The husky would never had let his mother work herself up so bad. Still, returning ASAP might be a good way to help out with that.

Sabaec turned, about to jog back to the town, when a surge of wind blew hard right into the wolfdog's face. Sabaec blinked a bit as the wind surged up, but by the time his eyes opened again, the air was still. Sabaec took a step forward.

A blast of ice cold air hit right against Sabaec's chest, and he ducked slightly to shield himself from the wind. Instead of dying down, the wind howled even harder, and Sabaec found himself amidst a roar of scents, the distinct fragrance of summer blowing across his nostrils. He froze as he scented this, as the rest of Canada was clearly encased in the deep grips of winter. _What the….?_

The wind continued to howl, and a low tingling surged up Sabaec's spine, and radiated out into his paws and tail. The air around him took a silvery tint, and Sabaec felt like he was going insane.

Finally, a low, melodious howl sounded fainting around him, and then, Sabaec thought he heard a low voice sound next to his ear. "_It is time." _

That voice did the trick. Sabaec started out of his stupor, and jumped high into the air, sending up a few puffs of snow, that were devoured by the roaring wind. "Okay, what the hell?"

The voice gave a low chuckle, and then murmured above the roar of the wind. "_I come from not the human's hell, Sabaec, but from the forest, the stream, the wilds. I come from those of your blood, the wolf."_

Sabaec, on his paws once more, whipped his head back and forth in a frenzy, struggling to find the source of the voice. "Okay, then you're a wolf. Now where are you, and what's with the freaking wind?"

"_I am nowhere you can see, at least yet. But still, I come to guide you."_

"Well, that's helpful," Sabaec muttered, as he crouched a bit lower, his body shaking. "Then what are you?"

"_I am a… the best word for my kind in the human's tongue would be a spirit. However, I am much more than that."_

"A ghost?" Sabaec shouted, a bit more high-pitched than he would have liked to. "Crap, you're haunting me? "

"_Haunting you? No, I would think not. I simply have a message for you."_

"Well then, why don't you spit it out, then?" Sabaec growled, still struggling to wrap his head around the entire experience.

Instead of speaking again, the spirit remained silent, and Sabaec waiting for a few minutes. He was about to snap back another retort, when a bright flash of silver light engulfed the clearing. Sabaec felt himself be lifted off the ground, and than he found himself flying along a mountain ridge, the wilderness below a blur. Suddenly, Sabaec's body twisted, and he found himself, watching the movements of the stars. He turned back to the ground, just in time for his body to lose the ability of flight. Sabeac let out a terrified howl as his body pelted to the ground, and let out a low yelp as his body stopped dead, this time surrounded by darkness. He dizzily glanced his head back and forth, and then heard the voice begin to speak once more.

"_Set out to the east, on the night of the new moon. Follow the white wolf, a spirit of the wilds. She will be in the distance, but you will always see her. Your guardians shall meet you along the way. Go the Cave of the Moon, and you will receive your destiny."_

"_Be brave Sabaec, for you are greater than you ever imagined. Go forth, and become who you were always meant to be."_

With that, the wind and voice faded, and Sabeac cautiously opened his eyes. He was still near Cedarlark, in the same position he was before the spirit appeared. Sabaec shook his head, and than gently rose out of his crouch. He glanced back and forth, wondering where his vision had come from.

He stared at Cedarlark, and sighed. He must have had too much rabbit the night before.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Well, is it done?"

Novac swiftly glanced up, and slightly flattened his ears. "Yes, it is."

He was in the spirit lands, having completed his messenger duties, to none other than his grown son. Now, the spirit padded over to the other gathered wolves in the meadow, and one of the younger spirits moved over, to allow for Novac to join the council. Novac glanced up at the first wolf that had spoken, and let out a low growl. "Yes, he got the message. But surely it didn't have to be so harsh, Aniu?"

Aniu simply flicked her ears at Novac. "We do not have time to be gentle with him, Novac. He must begin his journey, as the stars have made clear. I know that Niju has already chosen his Bearer, and that wolf in question is already well on his way to the Cave of Night. Unless we want to upset the balance, Sabaec must gain entrance to our Cave within the next moon. It is the only way."

Novac flicked his tail slightly in annoyance. "But yet, he's my son. Surely his well being should be taken into account!"

Novac said that a bit more harshly than he intended to, and some of the gathered wolves began to mutter. However, Aniu simply gazed at him, although something flashed in her eyes just before she spoke.

"I understand your concern, Novac, but remember, Sabaec is not the only son of a MoonPack spirit to be tested. And not the only mixed breed, either. I choose your son because he is strong, and I have full faith that he will rise to the occasion. He reminds me much of my own, you should be proud."

Novac took a deep breath, and then gently bowed his head. "I forget my place, Aniu. I am sorry. I just wish for him to be safe. "

Aniu nodded. "I do understand, I truly do. That is why I will assign two spirits to guide him. Novac, you shall be the first. Anyone else?"

Silence surrounded the council, while Novac held his breath. Finally, a low voice sounded from the back. "I will."

Aniu dipped her head. "Very well, Nava, you shall be the second." Raising her voice, Aniu continued to speak. "You all know what must be done. Go forth, and let the moon shine forever upon you." She let out a low howl, and the rest of the group chimed in, and at once, they began to fade into the wind, Novac included. However, Nava padded up to Aniu swiftly.

"Does he know…?" the old wolf asked, even as Aniu shook her head.

"Given the present circumstances, it is best to not reveal that, at least not yet. I'm sure he will make himself known in due time."

Nava nodded, and than faded into the wind himself. Aniu stood for a moment, and than the wind began to blow, and the white wolf was blow out of sight.


End file.
